Orlando Bloom
Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom (*13. Januar 1977 in Canterbury, England, Großbritannien) ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Kindheit und Jugend Informationen grundsätzlich von Wikipedia, Orlando Bloom, aber umformuliert. Orlando Bloom wurde am 13. Januar 1977 als Sohn der Kinderbuchautorin Sonia Copeland-Bloom und – rechtlich – des südafrikanischen Bürgerrechtlers und Journalisten Harry Bloom in Canterbury/ Kent, England, Vereinigtes Königreich, geboren. Der rechtliche Vater starb, als Orlando vier Jahre alt war. Im Alter von dreizehn Jahren erfuhr er, dass Colin Stone, ein langjähriger und enger Freund der Familie, sein biologischer Vater ist. In seiner Geburtsstadt Canterbury ging er bis zu seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr zur Schule und litt unter Legasthenie. Er hat eine ältere Schwester, Samantha Bloom, die ebenfalls Schauspielerin ist. Beruflicher Werdegang Sonia Copeland-Bloom erzog ihre Kinder im christlichen Glauben, hielt sie dazu an, jede Woche Bibelverse auswendig zu lernen und sie zu rezitieren. Dieses familiäre Training stellte den ersten Kontakt zu schauspielerischen Aktivitäten dar. Im Alter von sechzehn Jahren zog Orlando nach London um und trat ins National Youth Theatre ein, eine Schauspielschule. Daneben arbeitete er bereits als Statist, hatte auch Nebenrollen, etwa in Wilde '''(1997Alle Daten von Orlando Bloom in imdb.de). Er spielte einen Stricher, durch dessen Ansprache Oscar Wilde seine eigene homosexuelle Neigung erkennt – ein Satz Dialog, aber die entscheidende Szene des Films. In der Fernsehserie '''Inspector Barnaby (Originaltitel Midsomer Murders) spielte er in der Folge Der Mistgabelmörder (Originaltitel Judgement Day) einen Kleinkriminellen, der zum Mordopfer wird. Diese Tätigkeiten brachten ihm erste Rollenangebote für TV und Film ein, doch wollte er sich lieber auf seine inzwischen an die Guildhall of Music and Drama in London verlegte Ausbildung konzentrieren. Gleichwohl bewarb er sich über sein Management bei Peter Jacksons Filmprojekt Der Herr der Ringe für die Rolle des Faramir, für die er auch vorsprach. Zwei Tage vor seinem Abschluss im Jahr 1999 erhielt er die Nachricht, dass es mit der Rolle des Faramir nichts werden würde – Peter Jackson wollte ihn lieber als Legolas haben … (Bewundernswert, in einem dunkelhaarigen, braunäugigen jungen Mann von nicht ganz 23 Jahren einen weißblonden, blauäugigen Elben zu sehen, der nach neueren Erkenntnissen aus Der Hobbit – Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere mehr als dreitausend Jahre alt ist, weil er bereits im Zweiten Zeitalter geboren wurde.). In der Herr-der-Ringe''-''Trilogie spielte er als Legolas nicht nur seine erste große Filmrolle, sondern lieferte den Legolas – den perfekten Legolas, den Peter Jackson beim Vorstellungsgespräch in ihm erkannt hatte. Für Orlando Bloom bedeutete das den Durchbruch als Schauspieler und weltweite Bekanntheit. Zwischen Der Herr der Ringe '- Die Gefährten' und Der Herr der Ringe – Die Zwei Türme wirkte er wieder in einer kleinen, aber wichtigen Nebenrolle in Ridley Scotts Black Hawk Down mit, wobei er außer Ridley Scott auch Jerry Bruckheimer kennen lernte, der sein Potenzial erkannte und für die seit längerem geplante Fluch der Karibik–Verfilmung nutzen wollte. Von April bis Juli 2002 stand er mit Heath Ledger und Geoffrey Rush in Australien für den Outlaw-Film Gesetzlos '''(Originaltitel '''Ned Kelly) als Joe Byrne vor der Kamera. Rush stieß in das gleiche Horn wie Bruckheimer und warb bei seinem jungen Kollegen dafür, dass er das Drehbuch zu Fluch der Karibik las. (A. C. Parfitt, Orlando Bloom – Die Biografie, Heyne, 2004, S. 134) Ende 2002 begannen die Dreharbeiten zu Fluch der Karibik, in dem er sich erstmals dem breiten Publikum mit seinem originalen Äußeren präsentierte (in Black Hawk Down ist er nur in sehr wenigen Szenen zu sehen und zudem ziemlich kahlgeschoren, Ned Kelly lief abgesehen von Australien in allen anderen Ländern, in denen er im Kino zu sehen war, erst nach Fluch der Karibik an, in Deutschland ist er erst 2004 und nur auf DVD veröffentlicht worden.) Nachdem 2003 auch der dritte Teil der Der Herr der Ringe – Trilogie, Die Rückkehr des Königs abgedreht war, schlüpfte Bloom in die Rolle des Paris in Troja 'von Wolfgang Petersen, durfte sich als ''Shy in '''Haven in Zoë Saldana verlieben, die in Fluch der Karibik die ''Anamaria'' gespielt hatte. Diese Independent-Produktion hatte er als Co-Produzent auch mitfinanziert. Dazu kam noch die britische Produktion Calcium Kid, in''' der er einen in der Freizeit boxenden Milchmann spielt, an dessen kalziumgehärtetem Schädel sich der Champion beim Sparring die Hand bricht. Als Boxmanager ist in diesem Film Omid Djalili zu sehen, der in '''Am Ende der Welt die Doppelrolle der Dolmetscher von Sri Sumbhajee spielt. Am Tag vor seinem 27. Geburtstag, am 12. Januar 2004, begannen in der nordspanischen Provinz Huesca die Dreharbeiten zu Königreich der Himmel, der in Deutschland am 5. Mai 2005 startete, international am 6 Mai 2005. Der Film greift historische Ereignisse zwischen dem Zweiten und dem Dritten Kreuzzug auf; im Mittelpunkt steht der von Orlando Bloom gespielte [http://de.konigreich-der-himmel.wikia.com/wiki/Balian_von_Ibelin Balian von Ibelin], der – das ist historischer Fakt – im Jahr 1187 Jerusalem gegen Saladin verteidigte und eine für die Christen sehr annehmbare Kapitulation aushandelte. Fiktiv sind die uneheliche Herkunft, das mit 27 Jahren eher jugendliche Alter des tapferen Verteidigers und dessen Liebesverhältnis zu [http://de.konigreich-der-himmel.wikia.com/wiki/Sibylla_von_Jerusalem Sibylla von Jerusalem]. Erstmals spielte Bloom bei diesem Film unter der Regie von Ridley Scott die alleinige Hauptrolle in einer großen Produktion. Der Umstand, dass die hohen Produktionskosten von geschätzten 130 Mio. US-$ im Produktionsland USA nur zu etwa 35% eingespielt wurden, wurde von vielen Kritikern Orlando Bloom angelastet, der ihrer Ansicht nach in der Rolle des Balian von Ibelin nicht überzeugte. Zu berücksichtigen ist mit einiger Sicherheit auch, dass dieser Film während des Irakkrieges anlief, den US-Präsident George W. Bush aufgrund falscher Berichte erklärte, und der bei weiten Teilen der US-Bürger positiv bewertet wurde. Da passte ein Film, der für eine andere Sicht auf Muslime warb, nicht ins Bild. Dass das Publikum jedenfalls außerhalb der USA die Darstellung durch Orlando Bloom anders bewertete, beweist der Publikumspreis Jameson People‘s Choice Award, den er für eben diese Rolle 2005 als bester Schauspieler erhielt. Außerhalb der USA spielte der Film seine Kosten durchaus ein, erbrachte unter dem Strich insgesamt 211 Mio. US-$ allein aus der Kinoauswertung – mit einem Schnitt, der die Geschichte wirklich nur teilweise erzählt, bei dem wichtige Handlungsstränge fehlten. Der Director’s Cut, der 2006 dazu als DVD auf den Markt kam, gab diese Handlungsstränge wieder, löste auch bei den Kritikern bessere Töne aus – und machte diesen Film zum Klassiker unter den Mittelalterfilmen. 2005 war Orlando Bloom auch noch in Elizabethtown neben Kirsten Dunst zu sehen. 2006 folgten Fluch der Karibik 2, sowie Love and Other Disasters. Darüber hinaus wirkte er in einer Folge der TV-Serie Extras 'als er selbst mit. 2007 kam 'Am Ende der Welt in die Kinos, der gleichzeitig mit Fluch der Karibik 2 in den Jahren 2005 und 2006 gedreht worden war. Nach der Veröffentlichung dieses dritten Teils machte er sich auf der Leinwand etwas rarer und wandte sich auch dem Theater zu, als er 2007 in London in dem Stück In Celebration und 2011 in dem zur Oper verarbeiteten Stück Romeo und Julia als Romeo auf der Bühne stand. Nach New York, I Love You (2008) legte er eine Pause ein, drehte mit Sympathy For Delicious und Main Street (2010) und den Kurzfilmen Fight for Your Right Revisited '''und '''Beastie Boys: Make Some Noise (2011) Filme mit eher kleinerem Budget Im September 2011 kehrte er in Die drei Musketiere als Herzog von Buckingham wieder mit einer wirklich großen Filmproduktion auf die Leinwand zurück, doch gab er in diesem Film nicht den wirklichen Protagonisten, legt man den Maßstab von Fluch der Karibik, Der Herr der Ringe oder Königreich der Himmel an. Entsprechend seinem schon gegenüber den Produktionsverantwortlichen von Fluch der Karibik geäußerten Wunsch war diese Rolle eher die „dunkle Seite der Macht“ … Im selben Jahr folgte mit The Good Doctor erneut eine kleine Independentproduktion, deren Hauptfigur Dr. Martin Blake auch nicht zu den Heldencharakteren zu zählen ist. 2013 spielte er in New York am Broadway erneut den Romeo in Romeo und Julia, dieses Mal als bühnenbildnerisch modernisierte Theaterfassung – aber mit originalem Shakespeare-Englisch. Im selben Jahr war er in der französischen Produktion Zulu als desillusionierter, tabletten- und alkoholsüchtiger Kriminalpolizist Brian Epkeen zu sehen, bevor er im Dezember 2013 als Legolas in Der Hobbit – Smaugs Einöde wieder in einer seiner Lieblingsrollen die große Leinwand enterte. 2014 war er mit dem dritten und letzten Teil der Hobbit-Trilogie Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere nochmals als Legolas zu sehen, Filmaufnahmen des Theaterstücks Romeo und Julia kamen in wenige ausgewählte Kinos in nur vier Ländern. 2015 spielte er eine kleinere Rolle in der Besetzungsliste auf imdb.de an vorletzter Stelle, wenn die vollständige Schauspielerliste aufgerufen wird. in Tim und Lee, der außer in den USA nur auf Filmfestivals gezeigt und auf DVD veröffentlicht wurde. 2016 war er in einer Folge der Fernsehserie Easy '''zu sehen. Nachdem Orlando Bloom am 28. Januar 2010 mitteilte, dass er in einer weiteren '''Pirates of the Caribbean-Verfilmung nicht dabei sein werde, weil er der Ansicht war, dass „Will wohl am Meeresgrund mit den Fischen herumschwimmt“ und er für sich deshalb seinen „Charakter als tot“ ansah Digital Spy, Monsters and Critics, Virgin Media – Movies, alle am 28. Januar 2010 , fand Fremde Gezeiten ohne ihn (und ebenfalls ohne Keira Knightley) statt. Am 15. August 2015 teilte das Online-Magazin Just Jared per Twitter mit, Disney habe bestätigt, dass Orlando Bloom als Will Turner in Salazars Rache wieder mit dabei sein werde, der am 25. Mai 2017 in Deutschland in die Kinos kam. 2017 stehen noch die Filme Unlocked, Romans '''und die chinesische Produktion '''S.M.A.R.T. Chase zu Buche. Für alle drei Filme gibt es – Stand Oktober 2017 – noch keine Starttermine für Deutschland. Ferner war er am 8. Juli 2017 – eine Woche nach dem Start der Tour de France – in der Fernsehproduktion Tour de Pharmacy in den USA zu sehen. Diese Mockumentary genannte Produktion nimmt die Dopingskandale des Profiradsports auf die Schippe. In der Vorproduktion befinden sich Berlin, I Love You, für das noch kein Starttermin genannt wird sowie die TV-Serie Carnival Row, die 2019 über Netflix und Amazon gezeigt werden soll. Orlando Bloom übernimmt in dieser Serie erstmals eine Hauptrolle in einer TV-Serie. Der von ihm verkörperte Polizeiinspektor Rycroft Philostrate ermittelt in einer neo-viktorianischen Stadt, in der außer Menschen auch mythische Wesen wie Feen leben, die aus ihrem kriegsgeschüttelten Heimatland fliehen mussten. Privatleben Orlando Bloom und seine Schwester Samantha sind Schauspieler, ihre Mutter Kinderbuchautorin, der Cousin Sebastian Copeland ist Fotograf und Dokumentarfilmer, dessen Vater, der Franzose Jean-Claude Casadesus, ist Dirigent, Sebastians Halbbruder Olivier Casadesus Schauspieler. Kreativität wird in dieser Familie offensichtlich großgeschrieben. Der in der anglikanischen Konfession erzogene Bloom ist seit 2004 Buddhist. Zwischen 2002 und 2006 führte er eine wechselhafte Beziehung zu Schauspielkollegin Kate Bosworth. Ab Januar 2007 war er mit dem Model Miranda Kerr zusammen. Am 22. Juli 2010 heirateten sie, der gemeinsame Sohn Flynn wurde am 6. Januar 2011 geboren. Seit dem 25. Oktober 2013 sind sie getrennt, erziehen Flynn jedoch gemeinsam. (Zitat Flynn: „Mama arbeitet und Papa spielt.“). Zwischen Januar 2016 und Februar 2017 war Bloom mit Sängerin Katy Perry liiert. Seit April 2018 sind sie wieder zusammen und haben im Zuge einer Reise nach Rom Papst Franziskus besuchtMeldung bei Billboard.com vom 29. April 2018. Im Juli 2010 erhielt er einen Ehrengrad der Universität von Canterbury. Seit April 2014 ziert ein Stern mit seinem Namen den Hollywood Walk of Fame. Die Stilzeitschrift GQ zeichnete Orlando Bloom als "Mann des Jahres 2018" aus, mit dem Hinweis, er sei nicht nur schauspielerisch, sondern auch in puncto Stil Inspirationsquelle und Vorbild. Laut Chefredakteur Tom Junkersdorf "verkörpert Orlando Bloom für uns das, was einen modernen Gentleman ausmacht."Meldung Hamburger Abendblatt vom 25. Oktober 2018. FdK-Filmografie * 2003: Fluch der Karibik * 2006: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 * 2007: Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt * 2017: Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache Filmografie (außerhalb des Pirates-Universums und sofern in der Besetzungsliste erwähnt) * 1994 – 1996'''Alle Daten: Orlando Bloom in imdb.de Casualty (TV-Serie), Noel Harrison * '''1997 Wilde Rentboy * 2000 Inspector Barnaby (TV Serie, Der Mistgabelmörder) Peter Drinkwater * 2001 Der Herr der Ringe – Die Gefährten, Legolas * Black Hawk Down , Todd Blackburn * 2002 Der Herr der Ringe – Die Zwei Türme, Legolas * Der Herr der Ringe – Die Zwei Türme (Videospiel, Originalstimme Legolas) * 2003 Gesetzlos (Ned Kelly), Joe Byrne * Der Herr der Ringe – Die Rückkehr des Königs, Legolas * 2004 Calcium Kid, Jimmy „The Calcium Kid“ Connelly * Troja, Paris * Haven, Shy * 2005 Königreich der Himmel, Balian von Ibelin * Elizabethtown, Drew Baylor * 2006 Love and Other Disasters, Hollywood Paolo * Extras (TV Serie), Orlando Bloom * 2008 New York, I Love You, David * 2010 Sympathy for Delicious, The Stain * Main Street, Harris Parker * 2011 Fight for Your Right (Revisited) (Kurzfilm), Johnny Ryall * LA Phil Live (TV-Serie), Romeo * Beastie Boys: Make Some Noise (Video-Kurzfilm) * The Good Doctor, Dr. Martin Blake * Die drei Musketiere, Herzog von Buckingham * 2013 Zulu, Brian Epkeen * Der Hobbit – Smaugs Einöde, Legolas * 2014 Romeo and Juliet, Romeo * Der Hobbit – Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere, Legolas * 2015 Tim und Lee, Ben * 2016 Easy (TV-Serie), Tom * 2017 Unlocked, Jack Alcott * Tour de Pharmacy (TV-Film), Juju Pepe * Romans (Postproduktion), Malky * S.M.A.R.T. Chase (Postproduktion) * Berlin, I Love You (Vorproduktion) * 2019 Carnival Row, Rycroft Philostrate (TV-Serie, Vorproduktion) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Salazars Rache